Push rod type switches have been produced in a configuration in which the push rod is part of a mechanism which includes a U-shaped channel member having its open side secured to the face of a flat mounting bracket so as to form a slideway for the push rod. A heart shaped cam and cam follower, together with spring biasing means, are associated with the push rod and channel member to provide the well known push-push type of movement for the rod.
The push rod is axially aligned with the actuator button or arm of a commercially available precision snap switch which also is secured to the face of the mounting bracket. Upon the first depression of the push rod it depresses the spring biased actuator of the snap switch to cause it to change its switching condition. This condition is maintained until a subsequent depression and then release of the push rod allows the push rod to return to its outermost position, thus releasing the actuator button of the snap switch and permitting it to return to its initial position.
Push rod switches of the type described have been extensively used with considerable success. However, in complex and crowded electronic equipment where space is at a premium it was found that the axial aignment of the push rod with the actuator button or lever of the precision snap switch presented a physical configuration which was somewhat elongated and required more space than was available.